Various means have been used in the prior art to enable flueric igniters to function in short intervals of time. One of the ways of making a pneumatic match reach high operating temperatures fast was to use helium gas as the fluid driving medium. When only air was available as the driving medium, the helium style pneumatic match did not function satisfactorily over a pressure range of 40 psig. to over 1000 psig. At pressures greater than 300 psig. no combination of physical parameters between nozzle and resonance tube used in the prior art helium pneumatic match could effectively produce even marginal thermal output.